The invention relates to a plate mould of a continuous casting plant, in particular for continuously casting steel slabs, comprising a carrying frame mounted on a reciprocating mould lifting table, and walls supported on the carrying frame and delimiting the mould cavity, at least one of the mould walls being displaceable transversely to the mould axis by means of an adjustment drive, in particular driving an adjustment gear to change the format of the strand cross section.
With plate moulds of this kind (U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,216 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,244) an adjustment means mostly comprised of an adjustment gear and an adjustment drive is arranged on the carrying frame for the purpose of changing the format.
Since in a continuous casting plant several carrying frames with mould walls inserted therein must always be available in order not to have to carry out repair or maintenance work at a mould installed in the plant in case of a failure, but to be able to exchange the carrying frame with its mould walls for another intact mould with its mould walls in a time-saving manner, it is necessary with conventional moulds to provide adjustment drives for each carrying frame to displace the at least one displaceable mould wall of each carrying frame. The lifting table forming part of the mould remains in the continuous casting plant in case of an exchange of the carrying frame supporting the mould walls.
The invention aims at avoiding this disadvantage and has as its object to provide a plate mould of the initially defined kind whose use requires considerably less expenditures in terms of machinery and investments for a continuous casting plant than with the use of known plate moulds.